


babysitting

by HamilWriter_02



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Babysitting, Bathing/Washing, But this is mostly Jamilton, Children, Cute, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, OC, Paron is my life, Under rated ship, macaroni, they try their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02
Summary: Alexander and Thomas are asked by their two friends to babysit their one year old daughter.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 10





	babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely LOVE what I call 'Paron'. Peggy and Aaron are so cute to me because of a roleplay I was a part of. I played Burr - Peggy x Burr were relationship goals- Sooo - I want to make this ship more well-known!

Alexander stared at his fiance with a look of shock and horror. "You - did - WHAT!?" He screamed in panic. "Aaron asked if we could take care of Kathy while he and Peggy went on a date tomorrow night, and I said we could." Thomas said simply with a shrug. Alex was pacing the kitchen, trying to think. "B-But this place is a mess! We have no idea how to take care of a one year old!" Thomas shrugged again and chuckled. "C'mon, we can clean up and then - I mean, taking care of Kathy can't be _that_ hard!"

* * *

Two hours later, the doorbell rang. Thomas rushed to the door and Alex stumbled behind him, sighing. They opened the door to reveal Peggy and Aaron, standing there. Peggy was in a flowy yellow dress and holding her daughter close to her. Aaron had his arm around Peggy's shoulder. Alex greeted them and invited them inside. The couple walked up and Peggy held the baby to her chest. "Thank you so much for doing this, guys." Alex smiled and nodded and Thomas came and hugged him around the shoulders. "Of course guys!" 

Peggy and Aaron smiled and sat down. Peggy started giving them instructions, and Alex paid rapt attention. "She needs to be fed at around 6, so when you have dinner you can give her whatever you're having. As long as it's cut up, it should be fine. Make sure she gets fruit and veggies with her meal. Oh, and I brought a sippy cup of her lactose-free milk for her. It's in her bag, and you can just put it in the fridge. After she's done eating, change her to pajamas and give her some toys to play with. When she looks tired it would be great if you just pick her up until she falls asleep. We should be back a few minutes after, so I hope that's not a big deal." Alex typed notes into his phone, nodding along.

Peggy thought for a bit, looking down at Kathy. "Hm - oh...and if she starts crying and you don't know why...She likes singing. So try that if nothing else works. She loves being held - and talking. Kathy really enjoys talking to people." She smiled down at Kathy and the little girl beamed back and squealed. "Mama!" She shrieked. Peggy giggled and hugged her. "Good girl!" She praised. Alex watched them and nodded as he put his phone away. "Alright! Well - ...have a great time you two. Don't worry about anything. We'll give you a call if anything happens." Aaron smiled. "Thanks again, guys." Peggy stood and walked over to Alex. She gently handed Kathy over. Kathy looked up at him and smiled before gently hitting his nose. "You remember Uncle Alex right?" Peggy cooed. Kathy giggled and hit him again. "Lexi!" She squeaked.

Everyone laughed and then Alex stood with Kathy on his hip. Thomas led Peggy and Aaron to the door, opening it for them. "Okay - have a good night. Don't worry about anything." He assured them. Aaron quickly went to Alex and gently kissed Kathy's head. "Bye honey." He said to her before walking out the door after his wife. Alex let out a breath and looked down at the child. "Ok...uh - what do you wanna do?" 

"Play!!" Kathy screeched in delight.

* * *

Kathy was currently sitting in front of the television with a random Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood episode. Alex was sitting on the couch with a document open, not really paying attention when he suddenly heard the playful song from the show cut out. It was replaced with a news report about a horrible accident. Alex quickly looked up and saw that Kathy had been playing with the remote. Alex threw his laptop to the couch and snatched the remote from her, quickly turning the television off. He looked down at a frightened Kathy. He had startled her from the sudden movement. Then she gave him a smile and babbled. Alex chuckled and picked her up. 

Thomas walked in carrying a book. "Everything okay in here?" He asked, looking at them. Alex nodded and Kathy giggled happily. "Lexi. Food." She demanded, looking at Alex. Alex looked from her to Thomas and Thomas laughed. "The princess has given you an order, Alexander." He said with an amused smirk. Alex rolled his eyes and carried Kathy to the fridge. "What do you want?" He asked as he opened it, holding the girl with one arm. Kathy was kicking her legs, so Alex set her down. She looked into the fridge and looked at Alex. "Apalesas." She said. Alex made a confused face. "Huh?" He questioned.

"Aplesas!" Kathy repeated, louder. "Oh! Applesauce?" Alex asked. Kathy laughed and nodded, delighted he understood her. Alex started looking through the fridge and then the pantry. "We don't have any applesauce, Kathy-" He started, looking at her. "I want aplesas!" She screeched. Alex's eyes widened and he looked to Thomas for help. Thomas shrugged. "How about some yogurt?" Alex tried cautiously. Kathy huffed and crossed her arms. "No! I want aplesas!" She was really frustrated now. "I-" Alex started panicking and he didn't know how to calm her down. "I'll go out and buy some - If it means that much to her, it's nothing." Thomas said, going for his keys.

"Alright." Alex reasoned and then crouched down to talk to Kathy. "Uncle Thomas is going to go and buy you some applesauce, but you have to be patient alright?" Kathy nodded quickly. "Owkay!" She exclaimed.

* * *

After an episode of Doc McStuffins, some scribbling on papers (Alex had to keep her away from the walls), hide and seek (Kathy started crying until he came out to check on her, giggled, and then announced she won), and a documentary about bees, Thomas finally came back with a box of the squeezing packs of applesauce. They gave Kathy one and the little girl happily took it before frowning and gave it to Alex so he can open it. Alex twisted the cap off and handed it back to the girl. "Happy?" He asked her as she started drinking the applesauce. She nodded, content. 

Thomas sighed as he closed the door and put his keys back. After Kathy was done, she dropped the empty pouch on the floor. Alex quickly picked it up and threw it away. "Hungry." Kathy whined. Alex looked at the time and then looked at Thomas. "How about we make some dinner?" He suggested, walking towards the kitchen. Alex started boiling water and grabbed a box of macaroni and cheese. He looked at Kathy and she nodded, like she approved. After the water was boiling, Alex put the uncooked pasta in and set the timer. He stirred it occasionally, and saw that Thomas was busy entertaining Kathy.

After the timer went off, Alex drained the water and added butter, milk, and the cheese packet. He mixed it up and then got out paper plates. Thomas carried Kathy to the table and then Alex served the food. Alex went to the fridge and grabbed Kathy's milk. He gave it to her and then tried to get her to eat.

* * *

Macaroni was everywhere. Kathy ate some, but there was some on her face, some on the floor, some all over the table. Alex took her plate away and picked her up. "Ok - we need to clean you up. Thomas can you clean this up?" Thomas nodded and immediately started working to get paper towels. Alex carried Kathy to the bathroom and ran warm water into it. "Do you want a quick bath?" He asked her. Kathy looked at the water and put her hand into it before nodding. Alex helped her out of her clothes and then put her into the bath. "Uhm..." He mumbled, unsure. He didn't exactly know how to bathe a baby. Alex grabbed a towel from the counter and got it damp.

Then he started wiping off her face and chest. Kathy was giggling and splashing as he wiped the cheese and pasta after her. Water was getting everywhere, and Alex was getting all wet. He grumbled under his breath and sighed as he finished washing her as best as he could. Then he picked her up from out of the bath and wrapped her in a clean, red towel that was hanging up. He led her out of the bathroom, and noticed she was shivering. "Let's get you into your jammies." He said. Alex found her bag and got yellow footsie pajamas out. He took the towel from her, quickly dried her hair, and then helped her put them on.

After she was in pajamas, she looked up at Alex with big eyes and her lip quivered. His eyes widened in realization. Then she started screaming and crying, throwing a tantrum. Alex quickly picked her up, and tried to calm her down, swaying with her, and bouncing her on his hip. She continued crying and then Alex remembered something that Peggy said.

_"If she starts crying and you don't know why...She likes singing. So try that if nothing else works."_

Alex looked at Kathy and when she didn't stop crying, he sat down with her and then cleared his throat. _'Here goes nothing....'_ He thought as he began to sing.

_ 'Four white horses, on the river, _   
_ Hey, hey, hey, up tomorrow, _   
_ Up tomorrow is a rainy day. _   
_ Come on up to the shallow bay, _   
_ Shallow bay is a ripe banana, _   
_ Up tomorrow is a rainy day.' _

It was an old folk song from his childhood. He repeated it a few times and Kathy soon calmed down, put her thumb in her mouth, and laid her head on Alex's shoulder to listen to him. Alex smiled gently and continued to repeat the song in a soft voice until he saw she was drifting off to sleep. Thomas came into the room and peeked in. He smiled at the sight, and with Alex's focus on Kathy,

Thomas took out his phone and took a picture of the two, sending it to Aaron with the caption, _'Alex's voice put little Kathy to sleep. (And no - it wasn't from boredom.)'_

* * *

Aaron and Peggy knocked on the door 15 minutes later. Alex didn't mind. He continued singing songs that he was surprised he remembered the lyrics to. When he heard the knock, he motioned for Thomas to get it because he didn't want to disturb the sleeping Kathy. Thomas opened the door and let the couple in. Peggy made a beeline for Alex and Kathy. Alex gently passed the sleeping child to her mother and watched as Peggy gently hugged her. Kathy stirred a bit, but stayed asleep. 

Aaron was talking with Thomas, thanking him and paying him for babysitting Kathy. Thomas humbly accepted the money and said, "Really, it was nothing. A piece of cake!" Alex rolled his eyes at that and walked up to Peggy. "I gave her a quick bath because she got really messy during dinner. She drank her milk and we gave her some applesauce as a snack. She watched some Daniel Tiger, and Doc McStuffins....She's a good kid." Peggy smiled fondly at Kathy and hummed. "Thanks for everything Alex."

After saying goodbyes, Peggy and Aaron left with Kathy. Alex turned to Thomas after the door closed and said, "Ok, it wasn't that bad, but next time ask me if we can babysit a child." Thomas gave him a smile and nodded. "Yes, Alex."


End file.
